GMA 7 Program Schedule
GMA-7 Program Schedule Weekdays: * 4:25 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:25 am - ** Mon: Reporter's Notebook ** Tues: I-Witness ** Wed: Alisto! ** Thurs: Tunay na Buhay ** Fri: Born To Be Wild * 4:55 am - Unang Hirit * 8 am - Jackie Chan Adventures * 8:25 am - Yo-Kai Watch * 8:50 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters * 9:15 am - Crimson Girl * 9:45 am - Chibi Maruko Chan * 10:15 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:25 pm - Impostora * 4:15 pm - Haplos * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras (with Mel Tiangco, Vicky Morales and Mike Enriquez simulcast on Super Radyo DZBB 594 Mega Manila and RGMA Super Radyo stations) * 7:45 pm - Sherlock Jr. * 8:30 pm - Kambal, Karibal * 9:15 pm - The One That Got Away * 10 pm - ** Mon-Thurs: The Romantic Doctor ** Fri: Bubble Gang * 11 pm - Saksi (with Arnold Clavio and Pia Arcangel) (11:15 pm every Fri) * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Front Row ** Tues: Alisto! (with Arnold Clavio) ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay (with Rhea Santos) ** Thurs: Reporter's Notebook (with Jiggy Manicad and Maki Pulido) * 12 mn - The 700 Club Asia (11:45 pm every Fri) * 12:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Light Up * 5 am - Lifegiver * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy MD * 7 am - Gaist Crusher * 7:30 am - Gyrozetter * 8 am - Joker * 8:25 am - Grami's Circus Show * 8:50 am - Doraemon Movie * 9:15 am - Dragon Ball Z * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:20 pm - Tadhana (with Marian Rivera) * 4:20 pm - Wish Ko Lang! (with Vicky Morales) * 5:10 pm - Imbestigador (with Mike Enriquez) * 6 pm - 24 Oras Weekend (with Pia Arcangel and Jiggy Manicad) * 7:05 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 8:05 pm - Magpakailanman (with Mel Tiangco) * 9:55 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 10:55 pm - I-Witness * 11:40 pm - True Horror Stories * 12:40 am - The Global Filipino * 12:55 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4 am - Station Message Sign On * 4 am - In Touch with Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus The Healer * 6 am - Pororo * 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends * 7 am - Gaorangers * 7:25 am - Kamen Rider Fourze * 7:50 am - Ultraman Ginga S * 8:15 am - AHA! (with Drew Arellano) * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:35 am - iBilib * 10:05 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn - Sunday PinaSaya * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters * 5:25 pm - 24 Oras Weekend (with Pia Arcangel and Jiggy Manicad) * 6:10 pm - Sirkus * 6:30 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 7:40 pm - All Star Videoke * 8:40 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 10:25 pm - Bossing & Ai * 11:25 pm - SNBO (every 4th sunday of the month; Stories For The Soul) * 1:25 am - Diyos at Bayan (12:40 am every 4th sunday of the month) * 2:25 am - Station Message Sign Off Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA Network shows Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Entertainment Content Group